1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, it has been proposed to improve the strength by providing a protective layer on a surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor which is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Recently, a protective layer using an acrylic material is paid attention.